Important Business
by knittingknots
Summary: InuYasha and Miroku return after being gone for several days. All InuYasha wants when he gets home is some quality time with Kagome. Why is he being interrupted? Post Manga


_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

**Important Business**

The twins scampered down the pathway, having seen the two men first. One was dressed in purple and black, walking with a monk's staff, and the other was in red with silver hair. He carried a large bundle on his back.

"Daddy! Doggie Uncle!" the two girls, Noriko and Yusuko, cried in unison as they ran up to the two tired travelers.

"How are my good girls?" Miroku cried, dropping his staff and falling to his knees, picking up the twins, one in each arm. "You're getting so big that I won't be able to do this much longer," he said, hefting them up towards his face.

Noriko hugged her father, then looked behind her. "Doggie Uncle?" she asked.

"Later, kids," the hanyou answered with just a small swerve of his head and a little wave.

He walked towards the monk's house, where Sango and Kagome were just putting away the sewing they were working on. InuYasha dropped his bundle. Kagome looked up from where she had just neatly folded the kosode she was sewing to find InuYasha's eyes, amber, intense, and simmering. He held out a hand for her.

"Just let me get my basket," she said, turning to pick it up. He grabbed her hand, not ungently and pulled her to her feet.

"Leave it. We'll get it later." He turned to her, motioning for her to get on his back. She could feel his youki rising, hot and intense, sending tingles on the back of his neck. She climbed on. "Tell Miroku I'll be back later for my stuff in the pack," he said to Sango.

The slayer, looking somewhat dumbfounded, nodded, not sure of what to say. Turning, InuYasha leapt in the direction of his house. A few minutes later, Miroku walked up with his daughters.

"Where's InuYasha?" he asked, handing Yusuko to her mother.

"With Kagome. On his way home, I think," said Sango. "If he makes it that far."

Miroku grinned. "What's for dinner?"

InuYasha didn't slow down until he had reached his house, opened the door, and leaped up onto the raised wooden floor. Letting Kagome slide off his back, he turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want - " Kagome began, when he cut her off by crushing her against him.

His lips found hers, hungry, insistent, his tongue pushing into her mouth to duel with hers, letting himself drown in her taste. Immediately, he found his miko melting against him. His hands wove through her hair, slid down the length of her back as he ground himself against her, needy and wanting, needing the proof of her warm body, how she was still here, still his, even after him being gone for days.

"I'm so glad you're home," she managed to say as they broke for air.

His mouth found hers again, and Kagome moaned under his assault, pressed herself in turn against him. Her hands wrapped around his neck, slid through his silver hair, surrounding him with her scent, her touch, the sound of her want. A single fine-fingered hand reached for and found one of his ears, expertly touching him in a way that drew a deep and hungry growl that made her eyes grow dark and sultry.

"Kami, I've missed you, woman," he said, right before devouring her mouth once again. "Seven days of being trapped with Miroku and his jokes, stupid headmen, and pathetic youkai, and all I could think about was you."

His mouth found its way down her neck planting kisses and love bites that he laved with his tongue. His hands fumbled with the neckline of her kosode, opening it enough so he could kiss the hollow of her throat. The sweet, needy noises Kagome made as he continued his assault, fueled his urgency, and he began to fumble for her obi.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Kagome, Kagome! Kaede wants to know if . . . " said the bright-eyed young Kitsune, whose eyes got very wide as he realized what he had stumbled into.

InuYasha's eyes bled red and his ears laid back, and his growl became dangerously threatening. Kagome snickered a little, and straightened her clothes. "What is it Shippou-chan?"

The fox boy moved closer to the door. "Kaede wanted to know if InuYasha was able to get those herbs she asked them to buy." He audibly swallowed.

"Go see Miroku, Runt," InuYasha growled. "I left all the stuff at his house."

"But it was Miroku who sent me here!" said the Kitsune. "I'm sorry. I'll go check with them right now!" He dashed out of the house.

"I'm gonna kill that bouzu, I swear it!" said the hanyou, tightening his fists, almost to the point of making his hands bleed on his own claws. "He did that on purpose!"

Kagome covered her mouth from the laugh she was desperately trying not to let out. Swallowing once, to get her voice under control, she wrapped her arms around her husband. "You can kill Miroku later, InuYasha. Just fasten the door for now. We have our own business to take care of."

Kissing him once to remind him of what business it was, she left him to take care of the door while she went to lay out the futon.


End file.
